Stay with me, please
by chocobi6
Summary: " - Aucun homme ne mérite que tu verses des larmes pour lui, souffla Arthur. - Tu mérites toutes les larmes du monde, répondit doucement le sorcier. " [SPOILERS FINAL MERLIN]


**Stay with me, please**

 _Disclaimer :_ Merlin ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

 _Rating :_ K+

 _Pairing :_ Merthur

 _Avertissement :_ **/!\ Spoilers sur le final de Merlin /!\**

Par quoi commencer... comme la plupart des fans de Merlin, je ne me suis jamais remise du final de la série. J'avais prévu d'écrire une fin alternative, qui est d'ailleurs toujours d'actualité, mais ce n'est pas ce que je vous présente aujourd'hui, loin de là. J'étais prête à aller me coucher hier soir et je me suis dit "Tiens, si tu écrivais du Merthur". Alors j'ai ouvert un document Word sur mon téléphone et j'ai commencé à écrire, l'inspiration est venue toute seule et rien de ce que vous allez lire ci-dessous n'était prévu à l'avance. J'ai juste posé les mots sur le papier, j'ai laissé mon imagination faire le travail sans me poser de questions et ... voilà ce que ça donne.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Merlin aimait Arthur. Il l'aimait profondément et sincèrement depuis le premier jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui. C'était aussi simple que de respirer, aussi naturel. Ça ne demandait aucun effort, aucune réflexion. Son amour pour le prince n'avait aucune limite et le sorcier n'aurait de toute façon pas pu poser de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Quelle ironie. Lui qui avait pensé qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux. L'amour faisait mal, l'amour détruisait, corrompait l'amour vous brisait et vous laissait vide et seul, détruit pour l'éternité.

Seulement, on ne choisissait pas de tomber amoureux. On choisissait encore moins la personne qu'on aimait. C'était comme ça, un point c'est tout. Personne n'y cherchait une explication, c'était tout simplement dans la nature des choses.

Alors quand Merlin avait plongé son regard dans celui bleu océan du prince, il s'était perdu. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Oh, il aurait bien pu s'ensorceler lui-même pour oublier ses sentiments. Seulement, il ne le voulait pas. Il aimait Arthur, il aimait les sensations que cet amour lui procurait.

Les petits papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre quand le prince posait une main sur son épaule, le sourire qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres quand le blond venait à sa rencontre, les doux chatouillis qui se promenaient librement dans son corps lorsque le fils du roi passait du temps avec lui…

C'était agréable. Merlin s'y était tout bonnement habitué. Dès le moment où il avait compris qu'il aimait Arthur, il avait aussi pris conscience du fait que cet amour était à sens unique. Il savait qu'il devait cacher ses sentiments aux yeux de tous car aimer un homme quand on en était soi-même un à cet époque était tout bonnement interdit, impensable, puni par une sentence mortelle.

C'était peut-être même pire que d'être jugé pour avoir utilisé la magie.

Pire qu'être un sorcier.

Alors personne n'avait jamais rien su. Au fond, Arthur et Merlin avaient toujours été proches alors les réactions émotionnelles de Merlin face au prince passaient pour une amitié sincère et non pas comme un amour réprimé.

Le brun n'avait jamais pensé à avouer ses sentiments à Arthur. Comment aurait-il pu ?

« _Arthur, tu es le prince de Camelot. Le roi de Camelot, désormais. Je suis ton ami depuis des années mais je t'ai aimé d'un amour irrépressible et éternel dès la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi._ »

C'était suicidaire. Arthur l'aurait rejeté. Il n'aurait plus jamais voulu parler à son servant, poser les yeux sur lui l'aurait répugné et Merlin serait mort de tristesse.

Alors le sorcier se contentait d'aimer le roi de Camelot en secret. Cacher ses sentiments était devenu bien trop facile avec le temps. Tant et si bien que personne ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

Le jour où Merlin partirait, son secret partirait avec lui.

Et puis, un beau jour, lors de la bataille finale, lors de la guerre acharnée contre Morgane, Merlin prit le parti d'avouer à Arthur qu'il avait des pouvoirs magiques.

Il avait beaucoup pleuré, serrant la main de son roi contre son cœur, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage et implorant son ami de le pardonner et de le comprendre.

Et Arthur l'avait fait. Arthur pardonnait à Merlin. Il n'aurait pu en être autrement. C'était Merlin, après tout. L'homme qui était resté à ses côtés pendant toutes ces années, l'homme qui l'avait protégé et aidé, l'homme qui avait fait de lui celui qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait rien, strictement rien qu'Arthur n'aurait pas pu pardonner à son servant. Il avait une confiance inébranlable en lui, il remettait chaque jour sa vie entre ses mains et écoutait chacun de ses conseils. Il était bien trop fier pour l'admettre mais sans Merlin à ses côtés, il était perdu.

Son servant était tout. Il était l'homme qui combattait vaillamment sous ses ordres, l'homme qui était prêt à donner sa vie pour lui, l'homme qui remettait tout en cause pour le protéger.

Merlin était la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Son plus fidèle ami et serviteur, son sujet le plus loyal. Un emmerdeur, aussi, mais cela faisait parti de son charme et avec le temps, ce défaut avait fini par devenir une qualité propre à Merlin.

Alors quand le brun lui avait avoué yeux dans les yeux qu'il était un sorcier, Arthur lui avait pardonné. Il pouvait voir toute la sincérité percer les prunelles de son ami, il pouvait sentir son émotion et ses regrets. Il comprenait également pourquoi Merlin ne lui avait jamais avoué avant.

C'était un secret lourd à porter. Arthur savait que Merlin lui faisait confiance, qu'il remettait sa vie entre ses mains sans sourciller. Il savait aussi qu'être un sorcier à Camelot était un lourd fardeau.

Pendant toutes ces années, Merlin avait utilisé la magie pour le protéger _LUI_. Il s'était mis des dizaines de fois en danger, risquant de révéler son secret juste pour lui.

C'était la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Personne n'avait jamais rien fait de tel pour lui.

Alors pourquoi donc aurait-il dû lui en vouloir ?

Merlin restait Merlin. Avec et sans ses pouvoirs. Il était la même personne et Arthur l'aimait tel qu'il était.

Leur relation était belle, incomprise, dramatique. Le servant et le roi. Deux destins liés, les deux faces d'une même pièce. Tout ça n'avait eu aucun sens par le passé, et pourtant, tout devenait limpide désormais.

Alors que Merlin tenait Arthur dans ses bras, tous deux impuissants face à la situation qui était en train de se dérouler, tout devint aussi clair que l'eau qui s'écoule dans un ruisseau.

Finalement, il avait fallu qu'Arthur soit sur le point de mourir pour qu'ils prennent finalement conscience que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques.

Quelle ironie. Quelle tragédie.

Arthur posa sa main sur la joue de Merlin, lui demandant de le tenir dans ses bras et de l'écouter. Le brun ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas entendre les adieux de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle tristesse de toute sa vie. C'était abominable, insupportable, déchirant. Il avait l'impression que son âme quittait son corps en même temps qu'Arthur s'éteignait dans ses bras.

Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Une tragédie romantique écrite depuis la création du monde.

« - Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai te dire, commença doucement Arthur.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire au revoir, le pria Merlin.

-Non, Merlin… Tout ce que tu as fait. J'en suis conscient maintenant. Pour moi. Pour Camelot. Pour le royaume que tu m'as aidé à construire...

-Tu y serais arrivé sans moi.

-Peut-être. Je veux te dire… quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit avant… Je t'aime. »

 _Déchirant_.

 _Horrible_.

Arthur lui avouait son amour durant les dernières minutes de sa vie alors que Merlin l'aimait depuis des années et avait toujours pensé que son amour était à sens unique. Sa vie était un véritable cauchemar.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé Merlin. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu arrivé, où tu m'as défié. Tu étais différent, condescendant. Drôle, insupportable, horripilant. Mais tu es toi. Avec tes défauts et tes qualités. Promets-moi de ne jamais changer. Promets-le moi. »

Et les mots restaient bloqués au travers de la gorge de Merlin. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis tant de temps, tout ce qu'il voulait qu'il prenne conscience… rien ne voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il pleurait, il pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant.

« - Aucun homme ne mérite que tu verses des larmes pour lui, souffla Arthur qui essuya les dites larmes en passant sa main sur le visage de Merlin.

\- Tu mérites toutes les larmes du monde Arthur, répondit doucement le sorcier. Je-je t'aime. J'ai toujours voulu te le dire mais j'avais peur de te dégoûter et que tu me rejettes. Depuis tant d'années… »

Merlin ne se calmait pas. Il était complètement paniqué, dépassé par la situation.

« -Merlin… je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

Le brun hocha doucement la tête, les sanglots l'empêchaient toujours de parler.

« Embrasse-moi. »

Alors Merlin posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux faces d'une même pièce s'assemblèrent enfin.

Leurs larmes se mélangeaient dans un ballet infernal, leur amour était crié lèvres contre lèvres, ils étaient seuls au monde, réunis après tant d'années à se tourner autour sans jamais se trouver.

Et puis soudainement, alors que le temps s'était arrêté, que le monde avait cessé de tourner et qu'ils étaient seuls, dans leur bulle d'amour nouvelle et forte, Merlin se retrouva seul.

Arthur s'éteignit entre ses bras. Son visage était apaisé, un sourire naissait à la commissure de ses lèvres et seules les larmes de Merlin venaient déranger la tranquillité de son visage.

Le sorcier resta de longues minutes, des heures peut -être, assis sur le sol avec son âme-sœur décédée entre ses bras.

Il se demandait si mourir de tristesse était possible mais il finit par comprendre que ça ne l'était pas car il était toujours en vie.

Et ça faisait mal.

En fin de compte, Merlin s'épuisa. Il ne lui restait même plus suffisamment d'énergie pour pleurer. Il caressait le visage du blond du bout des doigts, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se brise sous son toucher.

Plus rien ne comptait désormais. Merlin avait juste envie de mourir pour rejoindre Arthur.

La mort valait peut-être mieux que la vie. Cette dernière n'avait plus aucune saveur depuis qu'elle avait quitté le corps d'Arthur.

Merlin dut se résoudre à se lever. Il ne voulait pas lâcher le corps inanimé du blond mais s'il restait une seconde de plus assis avec sa dépouille dans les bras, il deviendrait fou. Fou de tristesse.

Il se décida à laisser partir Arthur sur le lac, sur une barque qu'il avait lui-même décoré. Tout son amour pour le roi transparaissait à travers cette barque.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, sa main reposait tendrement sur le front de l'homme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps. Il essaya de repousser vainement les larmes qui refaisaient malicieusement leur apparition.

Lorsque le corps d'Arthur dériva sur le lac, Merlin se laissa tomber à genoux et il pleura jusqu'à s'endormir, épuisé par son propre désespoir.

Il avait aimé Arthur, Arthur l'avait aimé. Ils avaient pu partager cet amour pendant seulement quelques minutes avant qu'on ne les sépare tragiquement l'un de l'autre.

Merlin savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Il savait aussi qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'attendre le retour du « roi présent et futur ».

Il attendrait jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte.

Arthur méritait une vie d'attente, Arthur méritait tout l'amour du monde et Merlin était prêt à le lui donner.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je ne vous ai pas trop déprimé en vous rappelant de "mauvais souvenirs"

En tout cas pas d'inquiétude : j'ai prévu d'écrire une fin alternative à la série qui sera beaucoup plus joyeuse (et ce sera également un Merthur) !

J'ai d'ailleurs plusieurs projets de fics/OS Merthur qui prennent forme dans mon esprit donc tout ça ne va pas tarder à arriver sur le site, si ça vous intéresse ...

Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis!


End file.
